Jersey Memories
by fanged moth
Summary: After Sango and Miroku have happily settled down, it's time for Sesshomaru and Rin to have a second chance at love, something both gave up on much too easily in college. Sequal to Jersey Girl.
1. Twisted Turn of Events

Okay, the reason I haven't gotten this up before is because I've been working on a couple other over-due stories that took a little more precedence. Sorry.

This is the second in a series with the usual pairings. Read Jersey Girl first, kay? Otherwise some things are just not gonna make sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any shape, form or fashion. Yet.

OXOXOXO

"Rin, come on," Sango pleaded over their ice cream. "I haven't talked to Ayame yet, so all we have is Kagome and Inuyasha, and you know how they go at each other." Sango rolled her eyes. Rin jumped on the change of subject.

"What is with those two? They fight like cats and dogs."

"I think it's because he's upset she looks like his ex-girlfriend and she's upset because he's rude to her. Actually, I think they'd make a cute couple."

"Those two?" she asked just to keep her on that role.

"Yes, now stop trying to change the subject. Look, I didn't invite him and he's his boss; why would he?'

"Did you tell him?" Rin squealed and covered her mouth with her hands. When everyone in the diner stopped watching, Sango answered.

"Of course not. It'll just be us with Miroku and Inuyasha. And I swear we'll have Twister." Rin couldn't help but smile; That had always been the deal maker to get the reluctant one, whoever it might be, to attend the party or sleepover when they were younger.

"Fine, I'm in." It was Sango's turn to squeal as she lunged across the table to put Rin in a bear hug.

Oxoxoxo

"I still have problems imagining a house-warming party not in an apartment," Ayame said as she and Rin made their way across the huge green yard to the two-story-yellow-with-white-trim house loaded up with platters of food. The front door opened, maybe a foot, and a huge ball of fluff ran out. "Mel!" Ayame shouted and shoved her plates into Rin's arms.

"You're going to smell like dog," she observed.

"No way, Mel doesn't smell, do you sweet-heart?" Ayame had had Melody while Miroku had gone through the house-shopping and moving stages since she was the only one that had an apartment that allowed pets. "How's my baby been?"

"_Your_ baby," Sango emphasized as she came out, "has been eating _us_ out of house and home." But she smiled at the mutt. "Come in when you two get done rolling in the grass," she said and relieved Rin of half the plates.

"Kay!" she called back.

"When Mel has puppies, but Ayame down for three." Sango laughed at her as she led her through the house to the kitchen.

The walls were a neutral, creamy color with dark wood furniture and picture frames for contrast. As they passed the living room, Rin spotted large, soft-looking chairs and sofas with Miroku lounging on one. He smiled and waved, she smiled and nodded back.

"Inuyasha's late again," Sango said and rolled her eyes. "But we'll hear him and Kagome before they get here."

"You can hear those two miles off."

"Here, put those down," Sango said and deposited her own on the counter. They went back to the living room and sat, Rin in a chair and Sango snuggling into her new husband. Miroku had the news on, so they watched the important stock market news of the day until Ayame and Melody came bounding in.

"Hiya, Monk!" Ayame said chipperly, flopping down beside him. She teased him that since he was married now, he'd have to be as careful as a monk. Inuyasha laughed when he heard this and took up the nickname. Ayame had welcomed Miroku first out of Sango's friends. Besides Sango being in love with him, he was technically one of their own. "They're here." That was all she said. That was all she needed to say. Miroku flipped the TV off so they could properly watch the Inuyasha/Kagome soap opera. He banged in first.

"I know you damn well did it on purpose!"

"How was I supposed to know you were going to get in my way?"

"I was already parked, wench!"

"She backed into him," Ayame said by way of explanation.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha bellowed. Sango worried about neighbors calling the police on domestic disturbance.

Rin sighed. She never liked arguing. Her past was full of it, and that's where she preferred it stay. She got up and walked into the front hall, promptly followed by silence. She returned with their arms in hers, both looking somewhat stunned. She sat Inuyasha down in the chair she had just vacated and plunked Kagome down on the love seat across the room. She then scooted a chair across the carpet, positioned it between the two, sat down and crossed her arms.

"Consider yourselves in time-out." Kagome leaned forward to see around Rin. She caught his eye and bursted out laughing.

"Five bucks!" she said triumphantly.

"Catch me later," he mumbled. "Smallest I have is a twenty."

"Don't worry, I'll remind you."

"I don't doubt it."

"Okay, I give, what bet?" Rin narrowed her eyes at them.

"Who'd do something first. He said Sango 'cause we'd ruin her party." Kagome smiled smugly.

"I'll get you back, wench," Inuyasha grouched from his seat.

"I already freakin' told you, my name's Kagome! Not wench, not stupid, not hey you. Ka-go-me."

"Okay Ka-go-me," Sango said while getting up, breaking her name into syllables like she had, "come help me get something." With Kagome in tow, Sango headed down the hall. The friends in the living room heard some bumbling and giggling before Sango and Kagome emerged with a small box. "Twister!" Inuyasha and Miroku looked on as the four girls pounced the box, laughing, and had the game set up in a minutes flat.

"I almost thought you were joking," Rin said as they discarded shoes, "but I should have known better."

"Yes, you should have," Sango said and handed the spinner to Miroku. "You get to be the designated spin-keeper this round," she informed him. "Come on, Inuyasha. Take your shoes off."

"Oh Inuyasha, how I envy you," Miroku said dramatically. "The only male in a muddled mass of soft, feminine bodies."

"That's why you're the spin-keeper," Sango said and patted him on the head.

"Um, no thanks," Inuyasha said waving his hands in front of him.

"See?" Kagome interjected to Sango. "I told you he was wimpy."

"What'd you mean, wench?"

"I didn't stutter."

"I'm in," he said and bent over to take off his shoes but didn't take his eyes off Kagome.

"She has him wrapped," Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Yup," he said and smiled at the thought of business tycoon Inuyasha falling for a Jersey girl. "Okay, okay, everybody on the mat!"

Twenty minutes later, everyone but Miroku were a community lump of bodies and limbs. The girls were veterans at this, but Inuyasha was diffidently in shape and determined not to lose. Especially since he and Kagome were the most tangled out of the five.

"Left hand red," Miroku called. "Left foot blue."

"Oh good Lord," Ayame said as she reached a leg under three other people. "If anyone falls and breaks my leg, someone is gonna die."

"Don't make me laugh!" Kagome huffed. Her own leg was currently positioned over one of Inuyasha's with her foot in between his. If only someone had a camera…

A knock on the door brought everyone's attention to the front hall. The girls looked at Sango who's eyes widened as she shrugged her shoulders, which was a pretty good feet in her position. "Miroku?"

"No big deal," he said to her then shouted at the door. "It's open!" Sesshomaru walked in.

The previously energetic and giggly room completely froze at his entrance. He raised an eyebrow at them on the floor. Inuyasha smirked. "Hey Fluffy."

OXOXOXO

And enter stage left… Fluffy Tashio! What a freakin' hunk. Sigh….


	2. Shiny Pot Upon the Wall

Sorry for the delay, but if you've been watching any news you'd know that there have been weeks worth of power outages. And what makes it really exciting, is it was in my area!

Anyway, here's more of what you want! (I'm assuming since if u didn't you wouldn't have continued to chapter two.)

OXOXOXO

It was as if Inuyasha's words had flipped a switch. As one, the girls screamed and fell. Looking somewhat embarrassed, they rushed forward to greet him as if that was their original intention. Except Rin, obviously. Sesshomaru saw through this.

"You stud," Inuyasha poked. Sesshomaru glared at him as he made the pleasantries. Rin sat there and tried to make herself look busy straightening her clothes.

"To what do we owe this visit?" Miroku asked as he stood and walked over to his boss.

"Jemmings file," he said and held it out. Miroku took the manila file and placed it on a random table.

"Well, thank you. But you didn't have to go to all this trouble." Sesshomaru shook his head slightly.

"I was coming back from a meeting. No extra trouble." And no wasted words with this guy.

"Why don't you stay now that you're here?" Sesshomaru opened his mouth, presumably to refuse, but Miroku cut him off. "I'll get the sake. Have a seat." Miroku smiled as he left, pleased to have trapped his boss.

Now, with only Inuyasha as an impartial party in the room, things were akward. "Well, you know how to kill a party," Inuyasha told him as he stood. He extended his hand to Rin on the floor who took it. When he pulled, she screamed.

"Ow!" Inuyasha froze, eyes wide.

"Sorry," he said and released her.

"No, I fell on it. I think it's just bruised." She held her left elbow.

"I'll get some ice," Sango said and flew out of the living room.

"It's fine, Sango, just-" Sango was already gone. She always had worried too much. Rin rolled her eyes as Inuyasha helped her to her feet by placing his hand on her right arm.

"Ice is best for bruises," Sesshomaru said, drawing everyone's attention unconsciencely. Rin remembered that he had always been like that, even when he was just a college student. He dominated just by opening his mouth.

"I guess I better have ice then," she said carefully. "I can't argue with the great Sesshomaru Tashio." Their eyes held challengingly for a moment.

"Of course not," Miroku said happily as he breezed in with the alcohol, followed by Sango with the ice. Rin smiled her thanks as she took it and placed it on her battered elbow. She sat on the couch and picked up the spinner.

"Let's not let- what'd you call him?" she asked Inuyasha, "Fluffy? -ruin our fun." Miroku clapped then rubbed his hand together.

"Oh boy, my turn!" Rin laughed at the aprehensive looks on her friends faces.

"Com on, Sesh," Inuyasha said using the more favorable nickname. Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow. "Whatever," he shrugged.

"It'll be rejuvinating," Miroku said enticingly as he shucked his shoes. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Alright, your loss."

"Take your places!" Rin said grandly and spun the dial. "Right foot red." Sesshomaru then walked over and sat on the other end of the couch. Rin held her breath fora moment, as did Sango, Kagome, and Ayame. Whenhe said nothing, they grudgingly put their right feet on the red dots. He just sat there, stoicly watching the game progress for ten minutes.

"You look well," he said quietly enough so the twisting group wouldn't hear.

"So do you."

"Rather odd stroke of luck."

"Sango and Miroku?" He nodded. She always had been able to keep up with his track of thought. "They're good together."

"Yes. His work is much more efficient and timely." She rolled her eyes. That was one of the things she hated about his personality; He never seemed able to look past numbers and files. But then she remembered that when he did, it made it all worth while. She shook the thoughts away.

"Left hand yellow."

"And Inuyasha seems taken with another one of your friends."

"I haven't seen Kagome so happy in years."

"Odd how that worked out."

"I don't think so. I always believed a Jersey girl was good enough for a Wall Street man." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Left foot green."

"Some are more flexible than others." He went along with her double talk, all the while knowing who she was really speaking of.

"People can have anything, if they want it badly enough."

"Not always."

"Right hand green." She did her best to keep her voice even, but Ayame heard something in it. She saw Rin's face and purposefully brought down the entire living sculpture.

"Okay," she said, "my ooty hurts now." 'Ooty' was code for 'one of our own is in trouble'. Ayame rubbed her rear-end and sent meaningful looks to the other two. They jumped into action immediately.

"I think it's time for some food," Sango announced. Kagome grabbed Rin's good arms and drug her to the kitchen with the rest of them. Inuyasha stood and walked over to Sesshomaru. He stopped in from of his big brother and crossed his arms.

"Her?" Sesshomru meerly glared. Inuyasha smacked his own forehead. "Why the Hell didn't you say anything!?"

"What 'her'?" Miroku questioned calmly as he sank into a chair and grabbed the sake bottle.

"The freaking 'her' that Fluffy dated in college and dumped later because she was 'holding him back'." Miroku just stared.

"That was your issue with Jersey?"

oxoxoxo

"On my life, I swear to you I didn't know he'd be here," Sango said with her hands folded.

"I know," Rin assured her. "I kind of had a feeling he would anyway. No big deal."

"Stop being so noble!" Ayame said, practically shouting in her face. "That's the bastard that broke your heart! Show some emotion!" Rin's complextion turned chalky, but she shook her head.

"I can't anymore. My Sesshomaru Tear Reserve dried up a long time ago."

"I'm not saying tears, I'm saying anger! He didn't even give you a real reason. Aren't you curious? Don't you want to know?"

"I'm... not sure."

"Ayame," Sang said gently, shaking her head, "don't push."

"She needs pushing!"

"Why don't you let her decide what she needs?" Sango removed covers off the platters and carried some to the dining room. "She's a big girl now, not a high-strung teenager." Ayame looked sideways at Rin before grumbling off to her corner.

"Thanks," Rin whispered, "but I really do wish somebody would tell me what to do." Sango patted her hand sympathetically.

"You do need to work this out yourselves, you know. Tell him you still love him." Rin avoided her eyes. "You do, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"Then tell him, see how he feels."

"He doesn't care."

"Did he say that?"

"No, but-"

"Then you don't know for sure. Just tell him. We'll work it out so you can have a moment or two alone, then you can-"

"No! Oh, promise you won't abandon me! I don't know what to say, I haven't prepared anything!"

"Some of the best things in life are spontanious," Sango told her, smiling like she knew something secret.

"It worked for you, but that's not who I am."

"It used to be."

"A lot of things used to be. They're gone, what do they matter?"

"Nothing is ever completely gone, if you remember it. You remember asking out the guy that visited your coffee house, right?" Rin nodded. "Then he said yes, you did go out, now look at how it changed your life. Take a chance, girl, maybe it'll change for the better this time around." Rin had another denial ready, but Sango had left again. Rin heard her telling the men the food was ready. Kagome smiled encouragingly at her as she made her way to the dining room loaded down with drinks.

"She sounds like a know-it-all, but only because she does know it all." Then she disappeared into the dining room as well.

"And your words of wisdom?" Rin asked Ayame leaning against the counter.

"If you didn't catch them earlier, you need a hearing aid." The she was gone.

"Okay Rin," she said out loud to herself, "what do you think I should do?" She watched her reflection in the new and shiny pot hanging on the wall. It remained silent. "You never were much help." Then she disappeared into the dining room.

OXOXOXO

Yay! A dinner! Who knows how it will go........

Anyway, dorks like me respond very well to reviews. Just let me know how I can improve my story. Flames, however, will be ignored because arsen runs in the family. My great-grandfather burned down his own outhouse. So just constructive criticism if you actually want me to pay attention to it. And thanks for reading! 


	3. Dirty Dishes and Dirty Laundry

OXOXOXO

"And then Inuyasha jumps in after it, and just starts paddling along," Miroku ended. Of course everyone laughed at the funny image of Inuyasha.

"Why can't you tell your own embarrassing stories?" Inuyasha grumbled as he randomly pushed around the last morsels on his plate.

"Are you kidding? I'm loving this," Kagome said sitting forward attentively, eyes locked on Miroku.

"Wench."

"Mutt."

"Why the hell does everyone compare me to a freakin' dog?"

"Maybe it's all your whining and barking," Sesshomaru said evenly. Kagome snorted before breaking into whole-hearted laughter.

"Some brother…" Inuyasha pouted.

"I know, but he's all I have," Sesshomaru said dully.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said between laughs, "I think… I'm in love… with your brother." Rin watched the two brothers.

Rin had never seen Inuyasha before Sango started dating his best friend. She'd never seen Sesshomaru interact with his little brother before. TO someone that knew him fairly well, and that someone being Rin, Sesshomaru was actually loving towards Inuyasha. He'd hardly ever bantered with her, but it just looked like joking with his brother came so natural. IT made her jealous for a sibling.

"Well, shall we retire to the living room?" Miroku suggested with some grand waving gesture.

"Sounds good," Ayame said and stood, "as long as we don't have another game of Twister." She patted her absolutely fland and rock-hard abs. "I'm past stuffed." Miroku raised an eyebrow at Sango but remained silent. Women 101: Never comment on their weight, good or bad. "Oh, 7."

"What?" Inuyasha's eyebrows came together.

"9," Kagome added.

"Pardon?" Miroku asked.

"2," Rin said. "Dishes," she explained to the males. "The host picks a number between one and ten. The two closest get the dishes."

"Sure do," Sango said. She showed him she was hiding a hand behind her back.

"Hm, interesting method," he commented. The girls stared pointedly at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Oh, us?" Inuyasha said innocently.

"Yes," Kagome and Ayame said at the same time.

"Fine, 8."

"4." It surprisingly took very little to sway Sesshomaru. Sango regretfully held her hand up. Three fingers up. She would have changed it, but Miroku had already seen her choice and she was under the impression they were still hiding their friend's old relationship. She tried to convey her apologies with her eyes. Rin half smiled and started gathering dishes while everyone else retired to the living room.

"Should we leave them alone?" Sango asked Kagome quietly.

"Do we have a choice?"

"Well, no…" The group settled in the living room. They sat silent for a moment, simply looking around at each others' hardly masked concern. Well, except for Inuyasha, but that is so common it hardly warrants mentioning. Miroku scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

"Okay, I'm going to assume we all already know, and I'm also going to be honest and admit I want to eavesdrop." Three girls stood.

"Me too!"

"To the pantry!" Miroku said dramatically, pointing a finger off into the distance.

"The pantry and the washroom are the same thing," Sango explained, "and it's connected to the kitchen and the bathroom." Miroku led the parade through the hallway, into the bathroom, and through the inner, previously locked, door. Kagome paused before grabbing Inuyasha's arm and pulling him towards the dining room.

"What are you doing?" he grumped.

"Shhh, how many people do you think one door cracked one inch open can hide?"

"Okay, so?"

"So we use the pie window to peak."

"Whatever," he said, ignoring his brother and paying more attention to their clasped hands. It ended all too soon, in his opinion, when she dropped his hand to ease the accordion screen open an inch. She looked over, and sure enough, there were three eye balls poking out from behind the pantry door. Stifling a giggle at their teenage behavior, Kagome turned her attention back to their other friend. Rin stood at the sink washing silently. Sesshomaru stood two feet away drying the dishes, also silently.

"Jeez," Kagome breathed, "can you say emotional constipation?"

Rin's wet, somewhat shaky hands fumbled a plate. Sesshomaru's warm hand covered hers in the attempt to save the ceramic. Rin's eyes widened momentarily before she checked herself by withdrawing her own.

"You seem nervous," Sesshomaru observed. Rin laughed awkwardly as she dumped the silverware into the sink full of water.

"I wander why," she said sarcastically. Maybe Ayame was right and she did have some anger against him.

"Are you really so insecure as to live in the past?" Rin knew Sesshomaru well enough to know it was an honest question and not a jab, but it still stung.

"For your information, I'm not living in the past. It did, however, come barging in today. I don't understand, Sesshomaru! How can you act so blasé? Did I really mean that little to you?" Sesshomaru glowered, something known to make a grown man back off whimpering. Not Rin. She stood toe-to-toe with him.

"Of course not." All the friends in hiding were slightly shocked at the Emotionless Wonder's admission. Rin cooled slightly.

"I know you must have had your reasons, but you could have at least told me what they were. Or were you afraid I'd understand and we would work them out? I loved you, but you never once confided in me."

"I don't have to explain my actions to you."

"The hell you don't!" Sango's jaw dropped. Was that really Rin in there? _Their_ Rin? _Cussing?_ "For once in your life, trust somebody." Her expression was half pleading and half frustrated. His eyes narrowed on her.

"I had a goal. You were in the way."

"Bull! There's no way that dating me would have kept you from joining your father's business. You were scared, weren't you? I figured it out after I hadn't seen you for about a year. For the first time in your life you didn't have complete control, and it scared you. That's why you ran, wasn't it?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Yes, it is. You broke my heart because what we had was so amazing you couldn't bend it to your will. Life isn't a movie and you can't be the director. You have to take it as it's given to you. When it gives you something wonderful, you should embrace it, not push it away. I would have told you all of that years ago, but you never gave me the chance. You just disappeared. I've started doubting that you ever cared for me at all." Her eyes were wet, but not brimming with tears. He only stared back evenly "I'm right, aren't I?" She turned and ran from the room before he could see her tears.

OXOXOXO


	4. Other Side of the Coin

OXOXOXO

Rin had almost made it out the door before Sango caught her.

"Rin, honey, calm down. You can't drive like this. Come back inside and calm down."

"I can't, not with him in there."

"Then come upstairs and stay in our guest room." Rin wiped her eyes and nodded her head.

"Alright, but just this once." Sango put her in a one-armed hug to lead her up the stairs.

Oxoxoxo

Sesshomaru finished the dishes alone. He had agreed, after all. He was actually much faster without her, but would have been still faster if not for the same woman occupying his thoughts.

She thought he hadn't cared? He'd made his affections very well known to the woman, or so he thought. He distinctly remembered sending her flowers at least once a month and always signing the card "I love you." He'd taken her to the 4th of July fireworks that summer and had even been with her when he talked to the various dignitaries and important people before his shift at his father's booth. He'd taken to the most expensive restaurant for her birthday, and had given her a golden locket. He'd even inscribed it. "To Rin From Sesh." He'd have said more, but there wasn't even room to finish his name. He would have given her anything or done anything for her if she'd only asked. And she hadn't known?

He supposed that could have been part of his… reluctance. She had just been so independent and stubborn! Even more so than his half-wit brother. But that was not nearly enough to deter him. He could be stubborn, too.

Seshomaru growled in frustration when he realized he'd scrubbed a single glass within an inch of its life. She'd always been able to do that, draw his attention away from important matters at hand. He mentally slapped himself and glared at the now over-clean serving spoon before tossing it into the dish drainer.

"My brother, you are in sad shape." Inuyasha leaned casually against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his smile smug. "I haven't seen you like this since… well, college. I never thought I'd see the day when Sesshomaru fell in love."

"You still haven't. And if you're going to talk nonsense, the least you could do is help." Inuyasha shrugged, picking up the drying towel.

"It wouldn't be the end of the world, ya know."

"So speaks you. If you find it so simple, then you go confess to the loud one your feelings."

"Are you crazy? I have no feelings for Kagome."

"Then how did you know which one I spoke of?" Inuyasha glared but didn't know what to say to that. So he'd been caught having slightly more than friendly feelings. That, however, is a story for another time.

"Do now interfere." Sesshomaru shoved the last glass into his hand before heading for the front door, pausing only to make his goodbyes to Miroku, all the girls having moved upstairs.

"No problem," Miroku responded easily. "Just, be careful." Sesshomaru turned around, ready to give his employee and apprentice a good toung-lashing, but Miroku cut him off. "Driving, I mean." He gave his sickly-sweet innocent smile to which Sesshomaru responded with a "yeah-right" one of his own. Nosy friends…

Oxoxoxo

Rin slept in the next morning, secure in the knowledge that Miroku would be going to work and Sango would be home-making. Lucky that Rin also had that day off.

How _dare_ that Sesshomaru just waltz back into her life like nothing had happened. How dare he treat her like an old platonic friend? Did he not remember her confessions? She'd told him that she'd never said that to any other man. How could he just blow her off like that? Was he really as bad as all the rumors made him out to be? She shook that notion from her head. She'd know him more intimately that anyone, and he most diffidently was not emotionless. She'd seen the man's eyes glazed over with desire, for Christ's sake! She'd seen him angry, frustrated, depressed, excited, even tender at moments. And she knew he saved all his outbursts for her and her alone, something heartening in itself. But, like she'd said last night, that didn't necessarily add up to love. Sure, trust was a key element, but not the only one. And he didn't even give her his complete trust. He never truly opened up to her, not really. He always held the deepest piece of himself back. And then, just as she begins to knock down that last wall, he withdraws completely. Leave one lousy note for her at the coffee shop to meet him at the park, then dumps her flat in three sentences. She'd defended him against everyone at the time; said at least he had the decency to do it face-to-face. Too bad she couldn't convince herself with it, though.

Rin padded downstairs in her bare feet, peaking around corners so as not to bump into Miroku. He, however, seemed to have made it to work on time. Sango was at the breakfast table with a newspaper and a mug of coffee.

"Morning," Rin said as she walked in.

"Morning yourself," Sango returned. "How'd you sleep?" Rin shrugged.

"Fine, I guess."

"Good," she said and patted a chair. "You just sit down and tell Sango all about it."

Oxoxoxo

"So big brother of mine," Inuyasha said slipping into Sesshomaru's office and making himself comfortable, "how is your life these days?"

"Be gone," Sesshomaru said without looking up from his laptop.

"Is that any way to treat your only brother?" Sesshomaru merely glared. "Oh, come on, it's not that bad. Happens to the best of us, you know."

"What are you babbling about?" Sesshomaru said tersly even though he knew very well.

"You know, you falling in love. Go on, you can admit it to me, you adorable if somewhat petulant next of kin."

"I make it a habit not to lie."

"Good, so go on and tell me you love her."

"Do I have to tattoo it on your forehead before you'll believe me?"

"So you don't lie or give straight answers."

"Don't you have work?"

"Not for another," Inuyasha checked his watch, "seven minutes. I'm on lunch."

"Why do you insist on bother me while I'm working?" Seriously, he'd be fairly inclined to fire his annoying brother if only he weren't so good at his job.

"Maybe because you're always working. Do you have any idea when's the last time you took a vacation? You have about four months worth built up. The good side of that, though, is it's going to make a heck of a honeymoon." That was it.

"Out. Now. Before I throw you out my window. 64 levels is a fairly good drop, but if you land on your head I'm sure it'll break your fall."

"Going, going. Lunch is over anyway. And don't worry," he said grabbing the knob, "I'll get my revenge back by spoiling all my little nieces and nephews." He slipped out before his older brother could say anything else.

Sesshomaru shook his head to clear the thought of his aggravating brother and return to work. No such luck. Spreadsheets, numbers, companies, vouchers, appointments, stock exchange points; everything just seemed to go in and jumble. He couldn't concentrate on anything except what his brother had said. He was wrong of course, but it still bothered Sesshomaru.

He had dreamed of starting a family with her when he was younger, but that was unimportant now. There were aspects of his life that he just would not get her involved in, no matter how much he still cared.

OXOXOXO


	5. Imprisioning Birthday

OXOXOXO

"Mr. Sesshomaru," Shirly, his blonde, bubbly, and much too forward secretary came in. He made a mental note: next time he needs a secretary, hire a dowdy old lady that won't be tempted by his name or bank account. "I have that file you wanted." She laid the manila envelope on his desk.

"I told you it wasn't important I have it until tomorrow."

"I know, but I thought you might want to over it before the meeting."

"I have other business to occupy my time until the meeting."

"Well, if you have time, I'm sure it would help to go over it."

"I'll remember that," Sesshomaru said, standing to use his height, "when we exchange desks. You're dismissed." Her lips clamped together and her chin went up.

"Yes, sir." Had Inuyasha still been there, Sesshomaru was certain he'd have made childish faces at the bimbo's back. A shame Sesshomaru was too mature. The door wasn't shut an entire minute before Miroku was opening it again.

"You don't need to tag-team me," Sesshomaru growled. "And have any of you heard of knocking?"

"Ah, so Inuyasha has been to visit you," Miroku said, completely ignoring the second question.

"Yes, and he was just as unsuccessful as you will be. I won't be swayed."

"Swayed how?" Miroku tried. Sesshomaru splayed his hands on his desk and leaned over into Miroku's face.

"I will _not_ be fooled into dating, Rin or anyone else, because I am not, nor ever have been, in love. And I'll thank you and Inuyasha to butt the Hell out." Miroku pulled out his innocent face. Sesshomaru would love to slap it sometimes.

"I don't know what Inuyasha said to you, but I had nothing to do with it. I simply wanted to tell you to clear your lunch for one week from today. You remember, don't you sir? Your birthday?"

"I remember my own birthday, Miroku. And for your information, my lunch is free. I keep it that way every year to use it as I please."

"Ah, not this year, sir. Inuyasha and I are treating you."

"No thank you."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask you then, isn't it?" He winked and slunk to the door. "See you one week from today at 12:30 out front. Let's dress nice, shall we?" Sesshomaru rubbed his pulsating temples and pressed the intercom button.

"Shirly, the next time Inuyasha or Miroku tries to come in, call security. Then have them hog-tied and gagged."

Oxoxoxo

"Come on, Rin," Kagome said pulling on her arm. "You've sulked for a week, that's pleanty long."

"I'm not sulking. And I don't need anybody to cheer me up, so you guys go on ahead."

"Wrong," Ayame said moving to grab her other arm. "You obviously need somebody to knock some sunshine back into you. Besides, Sango's treating."

"I'm not hungry."

"We know," Sango said from the doorway. "You haven't eaten anything except junk food in a week. That's why we're taking you out to lunch. Now for God's sake, get up, rinxe off, put on something clean, and run a brush through that rats' nest on your head."

"I said no!"

"Look," Kagome said. She backed up huffily and put her hands on her hips, "one lunch. If this doesn't pull you out of the mopes then we'll quit and leave you to die quietly by drowning in your ice cream. Deal?" Rin looked around at all the stern faces and sighed.

"Deal."

Oxoxoxo

"Into the cab, Sesh," Inuyasha said and pushed his older brother. They were standing in front of the offices just before lunch was supposed to start, so the traffic was fairly slim. Miroku was already in the cab's front seat.

When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were crowded into the back seat, the elder brother leaned in to the younger. "I don't feel like celebrating today, Inuyasha. I need to used my time to set up the protection measures." The Tashios were used to death threats, but this one was one of the worst.

"They can handle it, besides, you'll be in the open public." It had come from one of the recognized mafia-wannabe groups that had already taken out two or three lower level political figures.

"But I can do better." There had only been one other instance as dire as this one.

"What you can do is chill and take out one hour." He'd been in college during the last one. "I swear to you, if any part of this goes badly, I'll eat dog food for dinner with the parents tonight." The cab pulled up in front of the bar and deposited its load. Two seconds later a burst of giggles drew the men's attention to the end of the row of stool. Miroku beamed when he saw his wife. Rin spotted him and, knowing the inevitable, looked beyond him to see the Tashio brothers. Her face blanched immediately. Not that Sesshomaru could blame her…

"I'll have your bowl ready tonight, Inuyasha." It was Inuyasha's turn to blanch.

Oxoxoxo

"I'm going to kill you guys."

"I swear to you Rin, we really didn't plan this!" Kagome said emphatically. "Trust me, I wouldn't plan anything with the whiney mutt." Rin narrowed her eyes disbelievingly. Sango headed back over from where she'd been conversing with her husband.

"So, some to find out, they've been coming here for their birthdays for years," she said, practically chirping in her anxiety. Rin narrowed her eyes further. "I am so sorry, Rin. I really didn't know."

"What about you?" Rin asked looking at Ayame.

"I don't have any connection to them, how could I do it? Besides, I'm the one that told you to say screw it to the whole thing, remember?" True. Very good point.

"So it really was just a-?"

"Coincidence?" Kagome supplied.

"Seems so," Sango input.

"So let's go somewhere else," Kagome suggested.

"No!" Ayame's reaction was a little stronger than any of them were expecting. "You can't, Rin. Don't let him think he's got you scared. You can't let him believe he's running you off."

"So what do we do?" Kagome smarted.

"We join them," she said like it was painfully obvious. "Make him think she just doesn't care."

"That might be hard," Rin said downcast.

"Oh well," do it anyway."

"But-"

"Now!" Ayame grabbed Rin's and Kagome's hands and hauled them over to the guys' table. "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all, Lady Ayame," Miroku said genteelly. "Please, do be seated." He helped a waitress pull up four more chairs. It was silent for maybe a nanosecond when Miroku took it upon himself to save the situation. "Lady Kagome, is it true you've taken up archery?" She jumped and then blushed.

"Well, yes. It's tons of fun. I'm not very good yet, but I'm improving."

"Well, that explains something to me," Inuyasha said leaning towards Kagome on his elbows.

"Oh really?" she said. "What exactly would that be?"

"Why my tire had an arrow sticking gout of it the other day." Everyone except the Tashios and Rin busted out laughing. Although, Rin and Sesshomaru did have faint traces of smiles playing.

"Inuyasha, I wish I could take credit for that, but alas. Great idea, though." He glared daggers at her.  
"Inuyasha, if memory serves," Miroku began with a finger on his chin, "Kikyou was also proficient with a bow and arrow."

"Don't be dumb, lecher. Kikyou doesn't have a reason to be mad at me."

"Trust me, Inuyasha," Ayame said wisely, "a woman doesn't necessarily need a reason to get revenge. All she has to do is want it."

The good-natured banter and bickering held up for close to twenty minutes. All parties gradually began to loosen up until Rin was quietly commenting and cracking jokes to the girls and Sesshomaru was whacking Inuyasha upside the head for his detrimental input. Lunch was almost over before Sesshomaru got the call.


	6. Bullet Proof Limos?

OXOXOXO

"Mutt."

"Wench."

"Idiot."

"Drama-queen."

"Jerk."

Sesshomaru tuned out his brother and Kagome in favor of his cell phone. His caller ID said it was the head of his personal guard.

"Over-sensitive."

"Insensitive."

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said into the mouth piece.

"We got the call."

"Right." He went to hang up, but the other voice persisted.

"And sir? They mentioned something else." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed unconsciously at his next words.

"Miroku, take them to your house. And take those three with you," Sesshomaru said, indicated three men having a beer together. He waved them over and gave them their instructions as well. "Take these four to their house and protect them."

"Whoa, hold on there cowboy," Kagome said waving her hands. "What the heck is going on?"

"I do not have time to explain now, but you three will be going with Miroku and these gentlemen."

"'You three'?" Ayame asked. He nodded.

"Rin will be coming with Inuyasha and myself."

"I really doubt that," Rin seethed. He had no right to order her around!

"Lady Rin," Miroku said seriously, "I implore you to obey. I'm not sure on the specifics, but I know there is danger and I would feel awful if you were harmed because you came with me instead." Tin's brows scrunched together. Danger?

"Rin, please." Inuyasha added as the two limos pulled up.

"If I go," she said slowly, "will you explain what the heck is going on?" Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said after only a slight hesitation.

"We have cars," Kagome was saying to Miroku and the triple escort.

"Yes," one of them responded, "but this limo is bullet-proof." All four girls whitened. Inuyasha smacked the man upside the head.

"You'd best explain the situation to them, as well," Sesshomaru said over his shoulder as he ushered Rin into the smaller limo.

"This had _so_ better be good," she said under her breath, hoping he'd catch it. He did.

Oxoxoxo

A man was sitting in the limo already when Rin and the Tashios climbed in.

"Report, Hanamaki?" Sesshomaru ordered easily.

"Sir?" the Hanamki person said looking pointedly at Rin.

"I gave you your instructions," Sesshomaru responded, eyeing him coldly.

"Yes, sir." He opened his briefcase and pulled out a file. "We received the call ten minutes ago. The terrorists described your exact location, including your personal guard two tables over. They made the point that they could have taken out your companions, starting with your 'pretty girlfriend.' I assume you understood this?" he asked, staring once again at Rin.

"That will be all," Sesshomaru said. The limo stopped in front of the Tashio building and deposited the nosey man. Inuyasha jumped into the front passenger seat.

"I'll make this easier for you," he said winking and rolled up the sound-proof window.

Rin sat uncomfortably across from Sesshomaru working on his laptop. The silence thickened to the point that she could no longer stand it.

"Well?" He held up a finger for one more minute of patience. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor. He finally shut it and looked up at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I received a threat note from one of the legitimate gangs, for lack of a better word, two days ago. In it, they ordered my cooperation or I, and Inuyasha, would suffer the mortal consequences. When I received the call moments ago, they also threatened you, calling you my pretty girlfriend from college. I originally only had myself and Inuyasha under strict guard, but I see I shall have to do the same for you."

"Who are they? What do they want?"

"They call themselves the Inside. As for their demands, they have yet to make them. They have thus-far only taken measures to inspire fear in my, forcing me to cooperate." Rin snorted a laugh.  
"Don't know you very well, do they?" Sesshomaru's eyebrows went up a fraction before relaxing into his slight smile.

"It would appear not." Rin was silent for another moment.

"How did they know about me? And why would they shoot me? We've been over for years."

"I don't know," he said as the limo stopped one more time, "but I will." Rin climbed out feeling somewhat frightened, but more than reassured.

Oxoxoxo

The building Rin walked into looked just like some spy headquarters off of a movie. Men and women sat in front of radars wearing headsets, large machines stood against the wall with flashing lights, something that looked like a seismograph or a lie detector spat out paper, manila envelopes and folders seemed to fly around of their own free will, and the noise was like a flock of geese on type writers. Rin had no idea where to stand to be out of the way. Inuyasha finally took pity on her and guided her to a table on the side holding coffee and doughnuts.

"I'll find someone to take you to the guest room," he promised before heading back into the throng.

Oxoxoxo

"Have they given their demands yet?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into the meeting room and tossed his jacket over the back of the chair. The chair at the head of the mahogany table, of course.

"Not yet, sir," a man he didn't bother to recognize answered. Sesshomaru frowned in frustration. He'd been through this before, but this was different, more personal somehow. But the only factor original to this case to cause such feelings was automatically dismissed. There was no way she could have affected him so much in so little time. On the other hand, isn't that exactly what she had done to him in college?

Oxoxoxo

The room Rin had been shown to by the random lackey Inuyasha snagged was sparse but comfortable. It had a bed, a dresser, a mirror, a small chair beside the bed, and what she supposed was a closet and a bathroom behind those two doors. However, the fact that there were no windows just jumped out at her. The man had told her she would also have free reign of the living area as well as this room. They'd passed through a somewhat larger room on their way in. It had a couch, a couple armchairs, a TV, a table with four wooden chairs, and a counter to the side with a sink and basic kitchen supplies. It looked to her like a possible bomb shelter. Which, she supposed, it might very well be.

Rin ambled around her room and the living area, not daring to enter what must have been three other bedrooms. She flipped on the television, but found she couldn't concentrate on the images. She felt the beginnings of hunger after about an hour, but couldn't bring herself to eat any of the food in the mini fridge or cabinets. She paced, finding her body refused to sit still. After a while, a man came in and placed a large platter of lasagna on the table. "Mr. Tashio the elder said he would be right with you." He smiled, she nodded, then her only company was gone and she was forced back into pacing. She was somewhat surprised she hadn't walked a hole right through the floor by the time Sesshomaru showed up twenty minutes later looking ten years older.

OXOXOXO


	7. Old Wounds Freshly Salved

OXOXOXO

Sesshomar walked tiredly into the living area, shucked his shoes, tossed his jacket, loosened his tie, undid three buttons, and plopped down in front of the food. He grabbed a soda and dished himself out a helping.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I'm sorry you've been treated like a prisoner. We're doing our best to track them down."

"How's it going?" He threw his fork back down on his plate.

"They've made no demands as of yet, they have a scrambler so we can't trace their phone, they have a voice changer which they re-set every time they call, _and_ they've bought up 37% of our stock. Much more and they'll own the business." He sat glaring at his food. Rin walked around and sat opposite him, dishing herself some food.

"You'd better eat," she said biting down. "Even Superman has to eat." He watched her enjoy her lasagna until they crease between his eyebrows disappeared. Finally, he picked his fork back up.

Oxoxoxo

Inuyasha opened the door to the Protection Suite and covered his eyes dramatically. "Should I start knocking before I enter?"

"It's too late for idiocy," Sesshomaru said and threw a pen at his little brother. "Besides, your audience has gone to bed."

"What? Already?" he asked opening his eyes.

"If by 'already' you mean 2:30 am, then yes."

"Oh. Right. I keep losing track of time in here. No windows and all." He walked over and flopped down on the couch, having grabbed the remote on his way over. Sesshomaru knew he liked to relax with the news for an hour or two before bed. He also knew Inuyahsa hated watching the news. He was always complaining about how they exaggerate everything. But, for some reason, that's how he chose to wind down.

"Hey Fluffy," dodge another pen, "how long you gonna keep her locked up?"

"She's not locked up. She's free to leave at any time."

"Yeah, but does she know that and does she really have a choice?"

"It won't be long. I swear I'll catch the bastards."

"I've given this some thought," Inuyasha said standing up and turning off the tv, "and I think you're so determined this time because of a certain female being involved this go-'round."

"Let me know when you decide to start speaking English again."

"You understand me just fine." Inuyasha leveled a gaze at his older brother before retiring behind the second door on the left. Darn insightful brother.

He really had to admit, however, she was already wreaking havoc on him. She'd chattered on happily while he'd eaten, been agreeable and quiet while he'd finished a few pages of normal procedure forms and garbage. And then, on her way to get just before midnight, she'd stopped behind him to whisper an happy birthday to him. He'd been surprised at first, then somewhat pleased. On top of it all, though, was a sprinkling of guilt. He'd gone out of his way to keep her at arm's length, to build a wall between him and their past. And even though he knew why he had to, it was getting harder to convince himself of it. Especially now that she was in the middle of it.

Oxoxoxo

"Just some basic clothes, guys." Rin was having an uncommonly hard time convincing those three she called best friends that all she needed was some jeans and tees. They were determined to send her pretty, frilly things to attract who-doesn't-know-who. Even Ayame seemed to think she should use this chance to seduce Sesshomaru. "No dresses, no slacks, no tank tops, and nothing lacey, sheer, or sequined. And just bring me some sweats to sleep in. No, no, Kagome, no - Ayame! Don't even go there. Why would I-? Of course not! Just jeans, tees, and sweats!" Rin hung up before they could start arguing again.

"Trying to bring you a Guci store?" Inuyasha asked from where he sat at the table working.

"Something like that," she answered, choosing not to mention her shock at him knowing what Guci was.

"Care to tell me why?" Rin leveled a glare at his smug, knowing face. He laughed. "Thought so. Miroku's rooting for you, too. Well, you two, too, I guess."

"Why can't you nosey people just mind your own business?" Inuyasha threw his hands up defensively.

"I have done nothing to encourage you guys. I am simply enjoying the drama you're making."

"I am NOT making! _I _am trying to avoid. _They_ are making."

"Yeah, but you know why."

"Nope," she said and tried to walk off.

"Maybe because you two go ga-ga when the other is around."

"So you're making, too," she more stated than asked. "And you're wrong. He only dated me to keep busy."

"Are you kidding? The depression he hit when you guys broke up in college was one for the book."

"That was a lifetime ago, Inuyasha. And it certainly has no bearing on now."

"Rin," Inuyasha said and grabbed her shoulder to turn her to face him. "He's never dated, wouldn't settle for anyone else. He avoided Jersey and people from Jersey. He's just too damned proud and stubborn to admit he still loves you, which he does." Rin tried to roll her eyes and shrug him off, but he held firm. "Ask him why he broke up with you, and don't take his usual bull." He finally let go to gather his papers and leave. When he was gone a full minute Rin gave in to the tears.

Oxoxoxo

Inuyasha wasn't at dinner with the other two that night. A woman in tweed showed up and related that Inuyasha had sent her. Sango had sent some clothes with Miroku, who had popped in a little later for a sandwich and a soda, who had given them to Inuyasha who had given them to his secretary. Rin ordered pizza for dinner, choosing not to cook. She had so much on her mind, she'd probably burn it anyway.

Sesshomaru came in and made himself comfortable as he had the last two days. They both grabbed some pizza and sat back. At first Sesshomaru didn't notice her silence. He was used to eating alone, but it only took a moment to realize the happy banter he'd enjoyed lately was missing.

"Is something the matter?" Rin jumped and put down the pieces of sausage she was absently picking off.

"Why do you ask?"

"Don't insult me." She flinched.

"Okay, so I'm a little lethargic," she lied smoothly. "I've been trapped in here for days with nothing to do. At least you get to work." He seemed to be thoughtful for a moment.

"You'd like to help with the work?"

"As opposed to sitting in here all day, yes."

"Alright." He began eating again, the problem being resolved. Rin still just picked. He noticed. "Is that all?" She stood and put her dishes in the sink. "Rin?"

"It's nothing," she said turning around and smiling brightly. He saw through it without effort. He stood, but she was already running to her room. Once inside, she ran into the bathroom to splash her face with water. She hoped the cool water would take some of the redness out of her eyes and disguise the tears clinging to her cheeks. "Rin." Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. She lowered her gaze and turned her back to him.

"It's nothing, just something Inuyasha said earlier today about…" she trailed off.

"About what?" He grabbed her elbows from behind. She froze for a second before leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her before he thought better of it. "What did he say, Rin?"

"…I can't…" she whispered and closed her eyes. She wanted the moment to last forever, to just feel his arms around her and nothing else ever again.

"Why can't you?"

"You'll hate me for caring so much. I don't mean to make a big deal out of it, it's just that-"

"Rin," he cut her off, whispering in her ear, "I could never hate you." There was a softness, a lilt to his voice that had her turning her head to look at him. When she did he captured her lips. "I never meant to hurt you."

"It was so hard, Sesshomaru. It hurt so bad. I was going to tell you, but you broke up with me before I could."

"Could tell me what?" He turned her around and wiped at her tears.

"I was…pregnant. Six weeks. I miscarried three weeks after we broke up." She held her arms to herself, waiting for his reaction.

"Oh my God," he finally breathed. "Rin, I am so sorry. I would never have left you if I'd known. It's no wonder you hate me." She smiled sarcastically.

"I could never hate you," she said repeating his words. She did wrap her arms around him then. He kissed the top of her head and patted her hair. Even if she didn't hate him, he'd never forgive himself. He knew that was a possibility, he should have made sure. And it was probably tension and stress from their breakup that caused her to lose the child. His child.

"Rin, how can I ever make it up to you?" She just shook her head where her face was pressed into his shirt. He thought to himself that he should tell her; tell her his heart died the day he walked away from her, but that he had to protect her. "I will use all my authority, Rin, to make sure you're never hurt again. I swear it."

Oxoxoxo

In the haze of sleep Rin reached beside her where Sesshomaru had fallen asleep with his arms protectively around her. Through the dark she reached out a hand to touch his face. She cupped his cheek, lightly brushed her thumb over his eyelid, traced the edge of his ear, reacquainting herself with the older version of a face that had haunted her for years. His arms tightened, pulling her closer.

"Are you awake?" she whispered into his collar bone.

"Oh yes. More than I have been in years." She smiled and kissed his neck.

"Good. I'd hate to be the only one." He hesitated at first, but having the body he'd dreamt of pressed against his threw his cares out the window.

"I missed this," he confided as he ran his hands down her waist and over her hips. Her breath caught before she could respond.

"Mmmm…" she moaned while he nuzzled her neck. Rin moved her hand up his shirt and over his till rock-hard chest and abs. he always had had the sexiest body. It had continually blown her mind that he had chosen to share it with her.

"Are you sure?" His hands hovered at the bottom of her shirt.

"Positive." Even if nothing came of this, she swore to herself that there would be no regrets.

Sesshomaru pulled her shirt up and over her head. She returned the favor. It didn't take long for the rest of their clothes to follow. Everyone knows what had to have happened next, and then repeatedly till morning.

OXOXOXO


	8. Lifestyles Of The Rich and Imprisoned

OXOXOXO

"…turn back the years if you could…" Rin sang softly to herself as she filed the manila folders Sesshomaru's secretary handed her.

"Everything Changes by Staind, right?" the bubbly, perky, way-too-young-with-too-much-cleavage asked. "I love that song! Staind is _so _awesome."

"Oh yeah," Rin responded half way between apathetically sarcastic and honestly agreeing. Shirly seemed to be trying to gain Rin's favor. Why, she had no idea since the woman was obviously taken with her boss. She literally swooned when he spoke to her. Sesshomaru had warned her that his hired help was a bit annoying. As Rin sat on the desk edge, listening to the off-key version of Everything Changes, she felt that might have been an understatement. "So how long have you worked for Mr. Tashio?"

"Oh, about 6 weeks."

"That's not very long."

"No, but his other secretary got pregnant and suddenly quit. I got promoted to fill her place."

"That must have been nice."

"Oh, you have no idea. It's a real big pay raise. But it does take up a lot more time than my other job. I had to break up with my boyfriend because of it. He accused me of cheating with my boss." She turned her back to Rin and began singing again. Rin noticed that the sharky woman hadn't mentioned whether or not it was true. Rin had no doubt that it wasn't, but the fact that Shirly was trying to mislead her grated on her nerves.

"I haven't heard any rumors about him," Rin said defensively.

"Oh, of course not. He's way too respected for that kind of thing. That really surprised me, too. I thought for sure the rumor mills would get going after his last secretary filed that paternity suit." She shook her head as if stumped and went back to paperwork and answering phones. Rin decided she should probably leave before she broke the younger woman's nose. It took very little wandering to find a break room, complete with coffee machine. _Perfect_, she thought and made a bee line.

"Oh, hey." Miroku poked his head in the room. Rin smiled and grabbed a couple sugar packets.

"Hey yourself. What's going on?" She sat at the plastic table to stir her coffee. He walked in and laid his armful of dead trees on the table to grab his own cup.

"Everything's about the same, I guess. Oh, except Sango's a little upset with me at the moment for overloading the washer and getting bubbles and suds all over the pantry floor." Rin laughed and settled back in her chair. "So what's going on with you?" he asked and sat. "You look much happier today than I've ever seen you before." She immediately straightened her face and gathered some flippant response, but it was useless. "Don't bother," he said holding up a hand, "I've already spoken to Inuyasha today."

"Would you two old biddies just mind your own business?" She groused and took a sip, glaring over her cup at his pleasant smile.

"Well, congratulations, anyway," he told her and stood, gathering his papers and files. Her heart softened involuntarily. He was almost out the door before she could force the words out.

"Thank you, Miroku." He stopped and smiled.

"You are most welcome, Lady Rin." Miroku waved and vanished.

She fumed and threw away her empty cup, "Stupid, nosey, well-meaning friends."

Oxoxoxo

"Miroku called me at lunch," Sango informed Kagome and Ayame over the phone. "Guess what tid-bit he had to share? Something to do with a past couple we all know and love…" she hinted.

"Oh my God!" Kagome gushed. "You mean Rin and Sesshomaru?"

"Yep!"

"'Bout time," Ayame added. "You happen to know if it's a better-or-worse or a heat-of-the-moment kind of thing?"

"Hard to tell. You know those two, never show a thing. We probably wouldn't even know this much if Inuyasha hadn't caught Sesshomaru leaving Rin's room this morning, wearing yesterday's clothes."

"Probably," Kagome agreed.

"In any case," Ayame interjected, "if he breaks her heart again, I'm gonna break something of his."

"I second the motion," Kagome agreed.

"And I vote in favor; motion carries." Sango banged her fist on the counter.

"It's official," Ayame said authoritively. "His punishment, should it come to it, will be the removal of his family jewels."

Oxoxoxo

Two days later Rin was sitting on the edge of Sesshomaru's desk when a little graying man shuffled in.

"Sir? They have the Inside's headquarters located. Police and FBI have been notified."

Rin froze, uncertain what that meant for her. Of course she wanted them stopped, but she wanted to stay near Sesshomaru still. The past few days had been perfect for her; Work with Sesshomaru all day, spend her downtime with him, then spend the night with him. She couldn't imagine losing him all over again. She focused on the present once more when Sesshomaru stood.

"Good. Get my car and tell everyone we'll be taking them down in two hours." He pulled on his coat as the man left.

"You're going?" she asked quietly and slid off the desk.

"Yes." He wouldn't look at her.

"What if you get hurt?"

"What if I don't go and someone else is hurt because I'm hiding?" She couldn't answer him.

"How dangerous will it be?"

"Very. But if we plan it right and get lucky, no one will have to die." Simply mentioning something that she had refused entry into her mind made ice water replace her blood.

"Sesshomaru?"

"You'll have to wait in the Safety Suite, of course. Things around here are about to get very hectic."

"Sesshomaru?" She walked the few steps to stand behind him.

"I'll leave you my cell phone number and I'll call you when things are over."

"Sesshoamru." He could think of no other excuse to avoid it, so he turned around. "I love you, so come back in one piece, okay?" She stepped forward and grabbed him, holding on like he was her last hope. He resisted at first, but then embraced her as well. He kissed her just once before leaving, but it was a deep, burning, possessive kiss that had her touching her lips in awe long after he'd gone.

Oxoxoxo

"Alright men, move in!" Almost one hundred men dressed in black and bullet-proof vests advanced on the formerly deserted warehouse. Sesshomaru sat with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"I told you not to come," he hissed to Miroku.

"Then you shouldn't be here, either."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not married."

"No, but you do have someone that loves you waiting for you to come back alive." He glared at the younger man but was in no position or mood to argue just then.

"I'll fire you later," he said peeking over the hood of the squad car. They'd been in there almost thirty minutes. The police chief gave a thumbs-up signal. "Okay, our turn." They each checked their vests before grabbing their guns and heading in themselves. The term "desk jockey" had never really appealed to Sesshomaru, and with the reassuring weight of the gun in his hand, he felt all but. It was their job to decipher the technical barriers such as codes, passwords, and various security measures. It really wasn't all that dangerous since the bogies would be neutralized by the time they went in, but the police chief had insisted they go in armed and protected.

"Had another man under my command do this job," he'd said. "Stubborn fella refused to wear protection. Stray bogie came along and ended that guy's career. Two bullets took off his left arm." Sesshomaru agreed that it would probably be for t the better for them to wear the vests and carry weapons.

They crept along behind the deputy, sticking close to the metal wall at their backs. The wooden crates stacked along walls and forming isles made for a very spooky setting, like they'd all walked into a cop movie. Who knew such a cliché bad-guy hangout existed? Not that the three paid any attention to it. There was a job to be done.

"Are you sure you can crack that?" The lines of numbers looked indecipherable to the deputy.

"This is nothing," Sesshomaru said blandly from in front of his laptop.

"Maybe it's just me," he said looking out the doorway, gun at the ready. "My seven-year-old knows more about computers than I do." Sesshomaru couldn't keep the math out of his head. His child would have been older than that by now.

"I've got it." The files unfolded before his eyes. He scanned the files before moving on. He was looking for something in particular. Around the twentieth folder, he found it.

_**Hitai, Rin**_

_**GirlfriendSep 98-June 99, April 08-present**_

_**PregnantMay 99-July 99**_

_**PoisonedJuly 6**_

_**MiscarriedJuly 7**_

_**Recently re-established relationship **_

_**Mercenary to be deployed April 22, 08 – Ronis Bortan, $10,000**_

"The bastard in charge of this is going to hang." Sesshomaru saved the pertinent files to his personal computer and gave the FBI the rest to go through. "Come on, Inuyasha. We have an inquisition to attend."

Oxoxoxo

"Look, we are willing to let a small-fry like you off if you'd just give us the name of the person in charge." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat behind the one-way mirror watching the FBI agent question the small, quaking man. The little questionee bore a hole in the table.

"That's it," Sesshomaru said and headed to the door. "Two hours and still nothing. I'm going to assist."

"They take a dim view on that," Inuyasha said without looking at his brother.

"They will get over it." The next minute Inuyasha saw his unusually emotional brother charge into the interrogation room. "I am Sesshomaru Tashio and you are going to tell me everything I want to know." It took twenty minutes for Sesshomaru to get the information he wanted.

OXOXOXO


	9. Death By Departure

OXOXOXO

Rin sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for Sesshomaru to return. He'd called hours ago, saying he was on his way to the police station. He had sounded angry, but sometimes it was hard for even Rin to tell and he had cut the conversation extremely short.

"Rin?" someone called from the living area. She jumped up and flung her door open. Sesshomaru stood at the table with his briefcase open. Something about him put her on guard. "Oh, I thought you'd be in here." He looked down in his briefcase when he started speaking again. "I have a car ready for you when you finish packing. It's safe for you to return to your home."

"Home?" Her mind was having trouble putting his words into an intelligent order. Home was here, with him. Didn't he know that?

"Yes, whenever you're ready." He closed his briefcase and headed for the door. After all he'd said, after all they'd gone through in the past two weeks, he was walking out on her. Again.

"Bastard." He stopped and looked back at her, clearly shocked. "That's what I called you every day for the first year after you left me. The first time, I mean," she said edging on bitterness. "I was so angry I think that, for a while, I really did hate you." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Finally, finally, finally, I let it go. I got over the pain and anger. But I never got over you." She made sure he was looking her in the eye. "I thought you loved me." She started walking towards him. "I know I love you."

"Rin-"

"No, let me finish. I love you so much that sometimes it literally pains my heart to think that you didn't return something so strong. But, this time, I thought you realized that it could work, that we could make it work. I know we could, so what are you so afraid of? And I suggest being honest this time because once you walk out that door, I'll never see you again." He stalled, one hand on the door knob and both eyes glued to Rin. He decided that she deserved his honesty this time.

"I'm afraid of losing you." Her eyes widened as understanding dawned.

"You were trying to protect me back then, weren't you?" He scrunched his eyebrows and nodded.

"Just like this time, the death threats were targeting you along with the family. I thought that by breaking up with you they would lose interest."

"You conceited jackass!" Tears ran down her face, free-falling on her clenched fists. "You wanted to save whoever it was the pleasure of killing me for yourself? Because you might as well have. When you broke my heart, I lost all interest in life. You were my life, and you made it plain that you didn't care if I went and jumped off a cliff!"

"I had to, I was being monitored."

"I don't care! How could you do something so callus, so cold-hearted? Did it ever occur to you-"

"I died the day I had to say those things!" Rin had never heard Sesshomaru yell before. It completely shocked her into silence. "I spent many nights in the years since awake, wondering what I could have done differently. I don't know how many times I dialed six numbers just to hang up the phone. I must have written a thousand letters I never sent. Don't for a moment be under the impression that you are the only one that suffered." He didn't remember it, but sometime in that speech he must have walked across the room, seeing as he was now right in front of her. And Rin, impressive woman she was, hadn't retreated one step.

"Then why didn't you ever finish dialing or send just one of those letters?" she whispered and reached up a hand to touch his face. He stepped out of her reach.

"If you would notice, within one month of renewing our acquaintance," she rolled her eyes but he continued, "you were targeted in a public place while out with your girlfriends. The best way for me to keep you safe is to keep you away from me."

"What if I don't want to stay away from you?" She moved to press her body to his. "What if I think loving you is worth the risk?" She put her hands on his hips. "What if I said I trusted you to protect me?" She kissed the corner of his mouth.

"That's why I'm the one walking out the door." He extricated himself and closed the door on his way out, wincing at the sound of glass shattering against the door.

OXOXOXO


	10. When Left To Their Own Devices

I've just been going at it trying to get this whole thing loaded so I can start on my next in the collection. Maybe I'll be done by the end of the week.

OXOXOXO

"Rin, why do you look so…"

"Normal?" Sango finished Ayame's question.

"Because I am normal," she answered biting into her burger before stealing a fry from Kagome.

"Yes, but why?" Ayame spread the dressing over her salad.

"Because I swore that there'd be no regrets this time."

"Is there anything to regret?" Sango pried.

"Well, other than the fact that he admitted he loved me and still didn't want me, no." All three stopped.

"He _what?"_ they asked loudly together.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But to be fair, he said we couldn't have a relationship because he wanted to protect me."

"That's sweet," Ayame said slowly, "but awfully stupid. Nobody can protect someone else all of the time. And in the meantime, he's making you both miserable.

"You're preaching to the choir," Rin said and stole another fry.

"Right," Kagome said, the cogs in her head obviously turning. "So let's preach to someone that could use it. Sango, you have his number?"

"Oh, no guys-" Rin's eyes widened.

"Actually, I do."

"Please don't, I don't-"

"Here." Sango handed her cell phone to Kagome.

"I'm begging, no-"

"Found it!" Kagome pressed it to her ear. "It's ringing." She punched the speaker button and laid it in the center of the table. The next thing Rin heard was Shirly's bubbly and annoying voice.

"You've reached the office of Sesshomaru Tashio, how can I help you?"

"Shirly, right?" Sango said personably. Rin had told Sango every little detail.

"Uh, yes?"

"I'm Sango, Miroku's wife?"

"Oh, yes. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to speak with the elder Mr. Tashio immediately. It's important."

"Well, I'm not usually supposed to do this, but alright. He's got ten minutes before his next meeting. Will that be enough?"

"Oh, plenty. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Don't worry about it. One moment."

Rin had kept silent until then, hoping Shirly had enough sense to tell them buzz off. Rin supposed she should have known better. "All right guys, this has gone far enough. When he picks up, I'm-" A click, signaling they'd been connected, interrupted her. Three hands immediately clamped over her mouth.

"Sesshomaru Tashio." Just hearing his voice sent her heart racing.

"Hi there, I'm Ayame, close and personal friend of Rin."

"And I'm Kagome, but ditto on the other stuff."

"And for the sake of drama and continuity, I'm Sango. Hello Sesh, how are you?"

"What can I do for you ladies?" Even someone as unaccustomed to Sesshomaru as Kagome or Ayame could tell he was guarded.

"Well, you see, the three of us have something important to discuss-"

"-with-"

"-or dictate to-"

"-you." Ayame smiled and shook her head. She'd never figure out how Kagome and Sango did that.

"Right. How dare you?"

"I'm not required to explain anything-"

"Look here, bub, we're not your lackeys that you can order around and intimidate into doing what you want. Now, want to know where you get off ditching our friend again?"

"You have no idea what you're missing out on."

"She's more than you can ever deserve."

"Then I wonder you took the trouble to call in that case," he interrupted their tirade.

"Because no matter how pathetic you are," Sango said into the speaker, "Rin loves you and we love Rin." His end was quiet for a moment.

"I commend your loyalty, but I question your taste and tactic. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting."

The three hands left Rin's mouth as scattered applause broke out through the diner. Rin wiped her eyes.

"Thanks for trying, guys."

Sango replaced her phone and snapped her purse shut. "No problem, sweetheart," she patted her hand on the table. "No problem."

Oxoxoxo

Sesshomaru padded down the hall to his high-priced meeting room. Even at the head of the long table, his mind was nowhere near the graphs. It was killing him to go about his day as normal when there was a sick freak to catch. But all the advice he had been given was to act normal and hope he made the usurped leader of the Inside would make the next move. Sesshomaru had been assured by multiple lackeys that he would have tried something by now, but nothing had happened. He was eroding away inside, just waiting.

He told Rin that yes, he loved her, but no, they couldn't have a future. It was said in private this time, with no witnesses, hoping it would make a difference when he went back to her, asking forgiveness.

Rin was under 24-hour surveillance from his people. The three teams that switched out were hand-picked by himself. He felt like he was using her as bait, but trying not to. He was the one making many scheduled appearances, announcing each in multiple newspapers. The freak still hadn't made a move. Bastard.

"Mr. Tashio?" He snapped himself back to the present.

"Pardon me, gentlemen, I have something to attend to." His leaving left many jaws scraping the ground.

Oxoxoxo

It had been many years since Sesshomaru had ventured into Jersey. He had almost taken a wrong turn a time or two. And as much as he was dying to drive right over, there was a stop he needed to make first.

Just around the corner from Rin's apartment was a van disguised as a plumbing truck. Sesshomaru pulled over and got out.

"Any news?" he ordered as he stepped up into the truck. Being experts, his employees composed themselves at his sudden appearance rather quickly.

"Maybe." One of them slipped his headphones back on his head. "We have a bogie, not sure yet if he's friend or foe. He claims to be a new neighbor." On the screen was a view over Rin's shoulder at the front door. A blonde, bearded, horn-rimmed wearing man stood smiling at her. Sesshomaru grabbed a free set of headphones to listen in.

"-I'm not so sure, I just met you," Rin was saying.

"I'm very sorry, but I don't have a cell phone. I just need to use your phone for one moment."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not comfortable letting strangers into my home."

'Good girl,' Sesshomaru thought proudly.

"How about I get you some change and you can use the toll phone out front?" He looked a little miffed, but Sesshomaru blinked and the expression was gone.

"I wouldn't turn down any help offered by a beautiful lady." Rin gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Well, wait here, I'll be right back." The man waited until she was out of eyesight before winking at the camera and heading off after her. Sesshomaru had the headphones off, van door open, and car engine started in under five seconds.

OXOXOXO


	11. Sacrificing YourselfSelfish?

OXOXOXO

Rin was digging through her flower pot full of change when the one floor board in the living room behind her squeaked. She turned around to chew him out, but the flash of metal brought her attention to the gun at his waist.

"Good bye," he said almost cheerily. He raised the gun and fired, but Rin was already diving into the bathroom.

Rin's apartment was in an older part of town, meaning that all her doors were solid and all her furniture was practically antique. She thanked her stars for that as she threw the dead-bolt in place and lay down in the cast-iron tub.

"If I get through this," Rin muttered angrily to herself, "that guy is going to be very unhappy." She covered her ears as bullets rang over her head and pinged into the side of her hiding place. She thought about how here door must be ruined, then mentally slapped herself for thinking something so absurd. With her hands over her ears, she heard muffled male voices and scuffling. 'Jeff,' she thought to herself. Jeff was the kid that helped the butcher; a football player in high school and now a boy builder in his spare time. He had moved in about a year ago and was one of those sweet lug kind of guys that wanted to protect every woman in his life, from mother to neighbor.

She removed her hands. Silence. She chanced a peek over the rim. Nothing. She walked over to the door and looked through one of her new peep holes. Empty. She smiled. Good old Jeff. She pulled back the dead bolt.

"Jeff, I gotta tell you, you have the most perfect timing." She looked around her living room. "Jeff?" Noises drew her to the front hall.

Rin stood in her doorway looking into her front hall. Nearest her stood Sesshomaru, closer to the door were three men she didn't recognize struggling with her 'new neighbor'. His glasses and beard lay at his feet.

"Okay," she said, grabbing all five men's attention, "who are you, who is he, and what took you so long?" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Ronis Bortan, mercenary," one of the men holding him informed her.

"Mercenary?" she repeated. The men were watching her, waiting for the typical feminine response: tears, hysteria, maybe a little shock and anger. Rin wasn't in the mood to fit stereotypes. "You self-centered jerk!" she shouted at Sesshomaru.

"Rin, we need to talk-"

"Wonderful idea! Spill."

"Do you think it could wait until-"

"No! I'm sick of doing things on your schedule. It was my life that almost ended, and I want filled in now!"

"You need to calm down," he said, advancing with his hands up like someone would do to a mad animal. It miffed Rin.

"No, what I need is to stop being treated like a child! So help me, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to move to Mexico just to get some piece of mind. Now what the hell is going on?!"

"Fine." His jaw muscle twitched. "Take him, I'll be there directly."

Ronis saw this as his last chance to finish the job. He head-butted one man, pushing him into a wall, bit another hand that tried to grab him, and shoved the last, grabbing the man's gun in doing so. Rin's eyes widened as she saw, realizing his intentions, but had nowhere to hide. She closed her eyes and hunched her shoulders automatically to wait for the bullet. She heard the shot but felt no pain. A vague memory sprung up in her mind of someone telling her that in times of severe pain, a person's body can go into shock. She had it all explained in her head in under a second and prepared herself to open her eyes and see an arm blown off or something. When she did open her eyes, though, all she saw were Sesshomaru's eyes staring back.

"Mr. Tashio!" Sesshomaru fell to one knee and put a hand over his mouth, but the blood dripped between his fingers. All Rin could do was stand there stunned. Sesshomaru had literally taken a bullet for her?

"What the hell is going on in here?" 'Now Jeff decides to show up,' Rin thought sarcastically to herself. It did, however, serve to bring her around.

"Help them," she pointed to the men that had just barely managed to get the gun out of Ronis' hands, "that man just shot up my apartment." Jeff's eyes widened but her authoritative tone pushed him into action. Rin crouched down with Sesshomaru. "I'm going to call an ambulance. Try not to move, you might dislodge the bullet and damage something else." He probably already knew this, but saying it out loud helped to un-jumble her mind. Her conversation with the 911 operator was short and sweet. Rin pressed a cloth to his wound to stem some of the blood flow until the medics got there. They didn't make it before he passed out, though.

Oxoxoxo

Rin was sitting in the waiting room, watching the clock. It must be broken. No clock could ever run that slow. According to that stupid broken clock, it had been two hours into Sesshomaru surgery when Inuyasha showed up. His face was pale, his long Tashio-silver hair messier than usual.

"I couldn't get away, Ronis was being impossible. They barely got him in the handcuffs. What's going on?" Rin took a deep breath and wiped a hand over her face.

"At first, they thought the bullet was just stuck in his lung, but when they pulled it out they found it had gone through the sack surrounding his heart. The nurse just came by and said they had to revive him once, but he's stable. They're closing now." She wiped away the tears leaking through her eyelids. "He's in a mild coma. The nurse said he had a 50-50 chance of survival, it's all up to him." Rin was standing there, breathing into a crumpled Kleenex, when she suddenly felt Inuyasha's arms come around her. She was tempted to pull away, Inuyasha not being the man she loved, and then remembered that he was probably the only person in the world that could understand how utterly depressed and defeated she felt.

"Sesshomaru's about as tough as they come," he said as she snaked her arms around his waist. "He'll pull through." Rin nuzzled her face into his strength. She never had a brother, but she thought this could possibly be how it felt to have someone strong to rely and fall back on. It made her jealous.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"No problem. Anything for my future sister-in-law." That made Rin's head come up.

"What are you talking about?" He winced.

"I guess he didn't have a chance to talk to you, did he?" She shook her head. "You'd better sit down."

Oxoxoxo

"-and had you put under surveillance while he tried to draw him out. He thought that if you knew what was going on you'd do something reckless and get yourself killed. Although, you almost managed that not knowing what was going on." She hiccupped. "He was coming to see you, to tell you what was going on. He loves you and wants to be with you."

"And I suppose he told you all this," she said sarcastically. It would take a crowbar and a truth potion to pry all that out of him. I know my brother," he said dully, "and it's usually what he doesn't say that tells the most." Rin smiled at that. It was true. "All I want you to know is that when he wakes up, it won't be hard to get him to un-stuff. Just don't let him tell you no." Rin smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I really appreciate this, but I wasn't planning on taking a 'no' this time. From now on he's just stuck with me." Inuyasha smiled encouragingly at her just as the nurse walked up.

"You can visit him now, but he's not awake."

OXOXOXO


	12. A Sad Ending For A Romance?

Okay guys, home stretch. Just this and the epilogue and I'll be done. So let me get some reviews back on this, okay?

OXOXOXO

Rin felt he oranges at the supermarket looking for bruises. He liked oranges. It'd be nice if she had some when he woke up.

"Hey, Rin!" Kagome waved from the frozen goods. Rin pulled her cart over beside hers. "How's he doing?"

'How are you?' was lost after it became common knowledge that Sesshomaru was in a coma.

"The same," Rin said darkly. "The doctor said that it took about a month for the damage a coma can cause to become irreparable."

"And how long has it been?"

"Eighteen days." Kagome frowned for a moment before forcing herself to cheer up for Rin's sake.

"Well, Inuyasha doesn't seem all that worried." Rin nodded, then back-tracked.

"How do you know?" Kagome became oddly interested in the frozen pizza very suddenly.

"Oh, you know. We just hang out sometimes. And he always seems to be at Sango's whenever I decide to go there." Rin smiled knowingly. She'd never seen Kagome so boy-struck in her life.

"Well, I told him I would be right back. See ya."

"Hang on," Kagome said and grabbed Rin's basket, "told who? Are you seeing someone else?"

"No! Of course not. I-" Rin had to clear her throat of that awkward feeling. "I talk to Sesshomaru. I've done a lot of reading, and people that have come out of comas have been known to remember people talking to them. They say it helps to bring them around, knowing they're not alone." Rin couldn't bring herself to look Kagome in the eye. Kagome let go of her cart.

"I see." Rin couldn't help but notice the look of pity.

"Well, like I said, I need to be going." Kagome stood still, watching Rin until she left the store.

"Good luck."

Oxoxoxo

"Hello, Sesshomaru," Rin said as she walked into his private room with her armful of fresh flowers. "How was your day?" She threw out the old flowers to replace them with the new. She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't have cared even if he was awake, but it made her feel better to come in and see it somewhat cheery. Rin walked over and marked the calendar. Thirty-four days in coma. She was beginning to lose her optimism. "You ought to come out of it, Sesh. You have a business and a family to think of, you know. Inuyasha is even starting to doubt. I mean, really, a whole month in coma!" She did a double take when she thought she saw his eyes move, but convinced herself her mind was playing tricks on. It had happened a couple times before. She sighed. "Sesh, I have something to tell you. I didn't get the chance to tell you the last time, and I didn't want to burden you if you really can hear me. But I guess I'm desperate enough to sink to bribery." She watched her fingers pick at his blanket as she sat on the side of his bed. It was hard for her to see him with tubes and wires crossing and covering his body. She felt his hand. Her brows came together. He felt warm today. She smiled. Surely that was a good sign. She stared at his hand, drawing circles in his palm. "I'm pregnant again, Sesshomaru." She tried to hold herself together, but ducked her head and attempted to control her shaking shoulders. "And I'm scared." The tears did start falling. "I love you, Sesshomaru, but the doctor says that every day you don't wake up lessens your chances. He says you might never wake up and I should say my goodbyes soon." She removed her hand from his to wipe at her eyes. She felt another hand helping with the process.

"You don't have to be afraid this time, Rin. I said I'd protect you." Sesshomaru's eyes were wide open and staring into hers. There was no sign of diminished mental ability she'd been warned about. "It's okay, you're not dreaming," he said, almost playfully, when she didn't respond, "and I'm not going to relapse." She didn't need to be told twice.

"Sesshomaru!" She dove for him and clung to his chest. Then she remembered he'd been shot and jumped to her feet. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" He smiled that soft, barely existant smile that she'd only seen used for her and his younger brother (on very rare occasions). "No Rin, you didn't hurt anything." He held a hand out to her. "Come here."

"We have to call a nurse, or a doctor. We have to-"

"Rin, in a minute. Come here." She looked at him for a moment. He was right, healthcare could wait.

"Do you know how long you've been out?" she said as she laid down gently next to him.

"No," he answered matter-of-factly and wound his arms around her.

"Thirty-four days. Over a month. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine." He kissed her forehead. Maybe his acting weird was due to drugs… "I apologize for making you worry. And, about earlier, truly?" Rin nodded.

"I'm truly pregnant." Would he be happy to have a child or upset with the responsibility?

"Well, I suppose we'll have to get married now." Her lips thinned. That didn't exactly ring of excitement. "Good. I've been looking for an excuse." She smiled and kissed him full on. "I love you.

"I love you, too," she said and kissed him again, "but I'm going to call the nurse now."

OXOXOXO

Like I said, reviews would be good…


	13. Epilogue

Yay! I finished the dang thing. Yay me. Everyone clap! … Okay, stop that. And meet me for the next in this series! Jersey Reluctance.

OXOXOXO

Rin ran her hand over her bulging stomach, caressing her unborn child. They had put the wedding together as fast as possible, but they were still pushing the due date. Here Rin was, standing before a mirror inspecting her cream-colored gown, and her baby was due in two weeks.

"You behave and stay put," she told her baby, "at lest for today. Got it?" She managed to wiggle herself out of the chair, having learned not to sit back completely, and situated the veil.

Rin was unsure how she felt about the dress. It had been designed by one of New York's best of course, had small cap sleaves and a band just under her breasts that allowed the rest to flow gracefujlly to her toes, altogether a beautiful gown. The only issue was, it almost completely hid her belly, and she was proud of her baby. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"You ready?" Sango asked poking her head in. "Kagome and Ayame are just finishing sprucing." Sango looked at Rin. She was positively glowing, just like she had been in college. Their bright, shining, happy Rin was back.

"Showtime, girls!" Kohaku called from the other side of the door.

"How's my hair?"

"…stupid shoe…"

"Is that real?"

"Who did that?"

"Who did what?"

Rin looked in the mirror one more time, traightening the crown of daffodils holding her veil. Sango stepped up behind her to help.

"One year exactlysince I was in your shoes," she told the larger woman.

"I am sorry about that, by the way," Rin told her. "It's your anniversary. You should be spending the day the way you want to."

"Sweetheart, nothing could make me happier than seeing your dreams come true." Rin's eyes started to mist. "Oh, don't start that or you'll ruin your makeup." Rin gave Sango a quick hug.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Go get in line or they'll leave without you." With that Sango took her place behind Kagome, this round's Maid of Honor. The music started, the girls walked out, and Rin held her breath. She wished her father were still alive to walk her down the isle, but it does no good to dwell on things that can't be changed. Rin heard her music start and opened the door before putting a death grip on her bouquet of daffodils.

After the wedding Rin couldn't tell anyone exactly what had happened. From the moment her eyes locked on Sesshomaru's amber ones, the rest of the world just didn't exist.

Oxoxoxo

"And now folks, it's time for the happy couple's first dance as husband and wife." Rin beamed all through the applause as she and Sesshomaru took their place on the dance floor. Living the Happy Memories started playing, Sesshomaru held her tightly, the guest started gushing, Rin was thouroughly enjoying the moment, and then she felt her legs and feet flood. Rin's eyes widened in shock.

"Oops."

The scene that erupted would have been perfect for a Die Hard movie, what with the total chaos and all. However, thanks to Sesshomaru, Rin was able to leave the building and get a cab in less than ten minutes.

"Oh my," the nurse said, her eyebrows hiding in her hairline, "this is going very fast for a first child. You could very well give birth in a couple hours. We'll have to move you to the delivery room now." Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame watched them go.

"I wonder if they've picked out names yet," Ayame said randomly. Inuyasha and Miroku looked somewhat confused at the left field remark, but Sango and Kagome just laughed.

"Yeah, they have," Inuyasha answered. "Kiseki Yoru if it's a boy, Temari Sue if it's a girl. They said they didn't want to know ahead of time."

"Ooh, pretty," Ayame commented as she settle into a waiting chair with a three-month-old magazine.

Oxoxoxo

"Inuyasha, wake up," Kagome said softly. He'd fallen asleep laying across four chairs. "Inuyasha." She shook his shoulder.

"Huh?" Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. Kagome had to hold in a squee. As annoying as he was, he was just so adorable asleep!

"You're an uncle." That got him up. "Come on." Kagome and Inuyasha popped in on the parents quickly then headed to the nursery.

"Which one?" he said looking through the glass.

"See those two silver heads?" His eyebrows went up as he nodded. "Meet Kiseki Yoru and Temari Sue."

OXOXOXO

Alright, you may begin clapping once more. *bows* thank you, thank you, I completely deserve it. And reviews would be _sooo _nice. Thanks for reading!


End file.
